Hades Demigod Lore
Demigod Lore All Demigods are born with inherent enhanced strength, stamina, agility, and reflexes. They all are born with ADHD or dyslexia, or, if not dyslexia, they possess other mental or physical disabilities, such as lactose intolerance, autism, or whatever (said disability needs to be approved by an GM).At an GM’s discretion, a player can potentially have a more freeform approach to powers in roleplay, though, the emote listings are just sort of bases. Sidenote: Although emote counts have been lowered generously, I expect you all to write sizeable emotes. Not just “He starts to create lightning,” but legitimate emotes that have description and quality. Spawn of Hades and Pluto Personality Children of Hades are mostly social awkward. They do not often like to work with others or talk much. Their social awkwardness may be redefined as strong independence, as usually, children of Hades are able to live on their own just fine without others. They are usually humble in their independence, though, may sometimes boast about their achievements that they have done on their own, subtly requesting attention and help from others. They may try to act strong alone, but even they know they need someone to help them. Children of Pluto are similar, though, are usually more prideful of their independence. As their father is the god of wealth, they may often find themselves entitled, sometimes gloating about the ability to create fortunes in minutes. They are oftentimes cruel to themselves and friends, and lash out rather quickly. Rather than apologizing, these children of the Underworld will cower from further confrontation, secretly hoping their friend would talk to them first, as they lack the confidence to initiate the apology. Though, this is only found in some cases. Physical Description Children of Hades most usually have straight, raven black hair. A preferred style for them is long, with bangs hanging over their eyes. Their eyes are oftentimes a chilly blue, pond scum green, mud brown, emerald green, sapphire blue or, in rare cases, blood red (for the edgy folk). They usually have pale skin, and are scrawny, with some strength in their arms. Their facial features are, to be put fairly, pathetic-looking and sad. If not pathetic, a child of Hades will have a cruel face with a generally evil charisma about them, making it hard to look nice and compassionate. Children of Pluto are tall and imposing figures with pale white skin. Their hair can range from a chocolate brown to an onyx black. Usually, they look menacing in the face, though, their body shapes are oftentimes naturally weak and need more strength. However, their arms carry a bit of strength. Their eye colorations may include an amber, a ruby red, an emerald green, or a sapphire blue. Abilities Umbrakinesis: Inherited by both children of Hades and Pluto is the manipulation of shadows. With this, spawn of Hades and Pluto can form physical objects out of the hellish energy, such as tendrils and bridges. In the daytime, the ability to create shadows becomes more taxing, and the constructs become more fragile; in fact, a simple slice with a sword can easily break a tendril in two. At night, shadow constructs are easier to make, and are far more durable, though, blunt force can oftentimes break right through a shadow construct. It takes an emote to form up shadows. After twenty emotes of having shadows pooled around a character, along with creating multiple shadow constructs, a character will feel fatigued and worn out, their abilities exhausted for an hour. * Children of Hades and Pluto can sense shadows being used by others. Shadow Travel: A rather favored ability for children of Hades and Pluto is the ability for them to pass through shadows like doors and hallways. This ability allows them to hop from one shadow and out another shadow. This ability can take users across the continent, though, pursued usage and length may subject a user to collapse. It takes three emotes to shadow travel. A user who prioritizes umbrakinesis over other abilities will be able to use this power eight times a day, while others will get to use it five times. Pursued usage of this ability, such as going over the limit, will require the user to roll a d100. If they roll under 40, they will become incapacitated, and, if they roll under a 20, the user will fade into a literal shadow for several hours until they can regenerate consciousness. * Children of Hades and Pluto can sense shadows being used to travel before the user appears from their shadow. * Children of Hades and Pluto can redirect shadow travel, or even halt it if they are consistently trying to stop shadow travellers. * Children of Hades and Pluto can “follow” another shadow traveller, or can at least tell where said shadow traveller was headed to if they reach the shadow they traveled through within five emotes. Geokinesis: Mostly, this ability is limited to the spawns of Hades and Pluto to be able to sense and control items underground, such as tunnels and rocks. They can bring items up to the surface, or create holes in the ground. For children of Pluto, once an item rises above the surface of the ground, unless it is a precious metal, the item grows out of their power. Children of Hades cannot control precious metals, though, are more proficient with shadow manipulation, generally. * Children of Hades and Pluto find it nearly impossible to get lost when underground, and can navigate rather easily. Necromancy: A power that all children of Hades and Pluto get is the power of raising the undead. At the most basic level for all children of Hades and Pluto, they can summon three spirits a day through a ritual, while also presenting them the offering of food for their service. Spirits can come in the form of a skeleton or simply a shade. A skeleton is harder to control, however, as it usually has a mind of its own. It takes five emotes to summon the undead; one emote for beginning to call upon a spirit, followed by four for bringing them up out of the ground. An extra emote is required for the spirit to breach the surface of the earth. However, if you are in a graveyard or in a place with several dead bodies close to the surface, reanimation takes three emotes. * Children of Hades and Pluto can sense the undead, along with the afterlife they will have. * Children of Hades and Pluto can bless the recently fallen for a fair trial, one that will have weight in the Underworld, and may earn the fallen a higher chance at Elysium. Osteokinesis: A power used by spawn of Hades and Pluto is the ability to manipulate bones. This, however, is on a very low level, as they can only use this to control skeletons. Hades’s/Pluto’s Authority: Infernal creatures and those who have lived in Tartarus will cower in the name of their previous lord, and will heed to the demigod’s call. This makes them more obedient to said demigod. Those who have escaped the Underworld will be put under such a spell to an extent, more trusting and subservient of the demigod who beckons them. * Other children of Hades/Pluto are immune to this power. * Elysians and Wardens will only find themselves feeling afraid at the use of the name. Infernal Pyrokinesis: Holy hellfire! A power gifted to extremely few, the ability to summon and manipulate the black substance known as hellfire is an extremely dangerous and rare ability. Hellfire can burn through most substances with ease, able to turn anything it touches into a gooey liquid. The infernal flame can only be controlled by the cursed child of Hades or Pluto who wields it, or loosely by a pyrokinetic. This power is only obtainable through roleplay means. Details for it depend on the EM. Ferrokinesis: Children of Pluto are able to inherit this ability, allowing them to sense precious metals and manipulate their form with direct physical contact, as well as moving them around with the mind, at about 8 miles per hour. The metals must be unrefined, meaning one cannot deflect swords or arrows coming in their direction. This power is application based. * Children of Pluto can identify what kind of metal an object is made out of with sight of the metal.